Coloredheart
Kithood Not too much is known about his kithood, as it wasn't very eventful. His mother, Bubblingspirit, died giving birth and his father went missing soon after during a walk. He was given to Oatfeather, while his sister, Cypresskit, was given to Lotusblossom. They were never told they were siblings until both were warriors. Apprenticeship Coloredpaw was a fairly happy apprentice with no worries whatsoever. Unfortunately, this backfired, as his cheeriness often scared other apprentices away. Although he was lonely, this never put him down. His mentor (whom he doesn't like to mention the name of for unknown reasons) saw his loneliness and decided to help. He took him out to train with his best friend and her apprentice, Blackpaw. Blackpaw was the complete opposite of Coloredpaw. Short-tempered, dark, anxious. But that didn't stop the two from becoming best friends. Soon, they were spending every waking moment together, rarely speaking with anyone else. Of course, Coloredpaw would occasionally branch out and speak to others, but he would always come back if Blackpaw felt lonely. Warrior Life Coloredpaw and Blackpaw became warriors together, receiving the names of Coloredheart and Blacksoul. It wasn't much different from apprenticeship, however. The two still spent every hour of every day together, just with different names and more respect. Coloredheart decided it was time to make more friends and began to become more and more outgoing. He made friends with two shes named Sparkleblossom and Mistsplash. Blacksoul was obviously perturbed by this, and later took him aside to confess his true feelings. Coloredheart accepted his feeling and the two became mates. Over time, the two grew closer and closer as mates. They soon adopted a daughter named Luckkit, whom Coloredheart affectionately called Buttercup. Blacksoul began to open up and Coloredheart became more tame. They soon adopted two more kits, a son, Stagkit and another daughter, Cinderkit. One night, Coloredheart was pulled aside by a she named Cypressleaf. She told him that her adoptive mother, Lotusblossom, had revealed the two were siblings, and that their parents had died many moons ago. She apologized for not knowing sooner, and said she wanted to get to know him better as a brother. Coloredheart agreed, and they became close, Cypressleaf later giving him 4 nephews and a niece. Tragedy struck when a storm hit the clans, and they had to retreat to a nearby cave. They were later trapped my the rocks and blocked from Starclan. The two mates immediately noticed something wrong with their younger daughter, Cinderpaw. She wasn't eating, she wouldn't talk to her family, and she barely did anything. She later died of natural causes. Coloredheart was stricken with grief, with only increased when Blacksoul became mentally unstable from the shock of it all. He feel into a mild depression, which lifted slightly when his remaining daughter, Luckdust, took a mate. The clans soon escaped the cave, and Blacksoul was getting better and better. He was up and walking by the time Luckdust gave the two four beautiful grandkits. His relationship with Cypressleaf continued to grow, along with his relationship with his old friend and deputy, Mistsplash. He and Blacksoul got two new apprentices, Birchpaw and Mudpaw, whom they trained with frequently. His father, Rockyheart, had returned from being captured by twolegs. Things were looking up for him. Unfortunately, this didn't last long. One night, on a walk with Blacksoul, a large pile of rocks collapsed near the two, nearly ripping off both of Blacksoul's legs. Coloredheart desperately tried to drag Blacksoul back to camp, but to no avail. Blacksoul's last moments were spent with Coloredheart pressed up against his chest as he bled out. He soon fell into an even greater depression, which was further influenced by the death of his oldest child, Luckdust, who drowned in the creek soon after. He is currently on the road to recovery and trying to move on from the deaths of his family members. including his brother-in-law who died only moons after the death of his daughter. He spends most of his time with Cypressleaf, the closest family member he has at the moment. Category:Streamclan